


Make it Rain

by madeintheharrylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute, Drug Use, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeintheharrylouis/pseuds/madeintheharrylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works at the bar that Harry's dad used to own. Harry works there too. They don't speak. Harry doesn't even know Louis' name. But everything changes eventually when one day Louis is taking Harry to his place, and Harry is scared of Louis' dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Louis has been working for the Styles' bar in Holmes Chapel for about three months now. It's probably the worst job he could possibly have. But he doesn't have the capability of working anywhere else, so he has to stick here. 

His mum could send him all the money he needs but he doesn't want that. He wants to work for himself. His mum won't be there forever to just hand him money, although they can afford it. 

Anyways, Mr. Styles died about a little over a month ago. His son, Harry, is probably the fucking emotionless person he's ever met. You wouldn't even be able to know he died. 

Harry works at the bar as well, he always had. Louis didn't even know his dad died, he had to go up to ask Harry where he was. He just flat out told him he died, shrugging it off before going to do whatever he does. Louis couldn't believe it. 

So now, Harry is basically his boss. He doesn't even know his name. He just makes Louis do everything, not even telling him exactly what to do. Someone is always keeping Harry busy. He works the weekends and Harry literally hops right over the barrier and hangs out with people when he's supposed to be working. 

Louis is beyond stressed serving everybody alone. It's horrible. He should quit but it's not worth it. He only has to work weekends and they pay pretty good. 

Luckily, his best mate Niall comes by and hangs with him. He sits by the counter so he's always keeping Louis company, otherwise he would die. 

Louis wakes up Saturday around noon. He has work today, of course. He rolls out of bed almost stepping on Snuggles. 

Snuggles is Louis' great dane. Niall and him thought it'd be funny to name this huge dog some small dog name. He's fucking huge. 

He pets Snuggles before walking over to grab the carton of milk out of the fridge. He drinks out of it, putting it back before putting on the small kitchen TV. He lets the news play in the background as he cleans up some leftover dishes Niall and him used. 

The rest of the day before work Louis just gets ready, driving himself over. He has to park across the street, sadly. When he gets in Harry is there cleaning. He doesn't even look up at Louis as he gets behind to start working. 

Louis shakes his head. Mr. Styles was extremely kind, he doesn't know why Harry can't even look at him or say hello, or maybe even a thank you. 

He wishes he would hire more people as well. Harry never does, he says the four people working here is enough. 

Two guys, Liam and Zayn cover the weekdays. They are very nice as well. Everyone is polite but Harry, and of course he's now the boss. 

Louis serves some people before Niall comes strolling in. That's when Harry is smirking, jumping over and running over to a group of people. Louis swears it's different people each time. 

They bring fucking weed, and cocaine, and any other drug possible into this bar. It's disgusting. Harry does it all and he can't believe it. 

"Is he seriously snorting coke?" Niall laughs. 

Louis wipes of the counter, throwing the rag over his shoulder before giving Niall one of those looks. "Does that surprise you?" 

"Your boss is so cool," he jokes making dreamy eyes. 

He takes the rag, smacking Niall in the face quickly. 

"How's Callie?" 

Callie is Niall's girlfriend for about three weeks now. It's a long relationship for Niall. He tends to get around a lot, which is completely fine. He's respectful to everyone, he's just paranoid about each girl he dates. He feels like something is going to happen, something is wrong. 

"Still good. Like you asked a couple days ago," he rolls his eyes. 

Louis puts his hands up. "My bad." 

"I'm coming by again tonight."

He groans. "Why?" 

"I still haven't payed my taxes for my apartment."

"You really should just move in with me. You can't afford rent without a job," Louis' eyes light up, "Wait! Work here! I will convince Harry. I've never spoken to him so he'll probably get scared and just say yes. Please Niall, damn it." 

Someone comes up ordering a few drinks, Louis quickly gets it for the man before looking back to Niall with wide eyes. Niall is shaking his head. 

"I'd rather not have a cocaine expert as my boss." 

Louis gives a look. "Oh come on, it's not like you haven't done anything." 

"We just smoke weed in your living room! We don't snort coke and whatnot every single time." 

He chuckles at the last time they got high together. Nothing is funnier than that. 

"I think Snuggles probably got high with us too." 

"Shut up! You're terrible!" 

He laughs completely, walking over to give some girl her drinks. 

He looks up to Harry. His head is up, eyes closed as he inhales whatever. He starts shaking his head. It's not that hard to just work here. You hand people their drinks. He shouldn't be owning this place, Louis should take over. 

"Can I sue Harry?" Louis asks Niall. 

He shakes his head. "Why?" 

He shrugs. "For being a horrible boss. Can I sue him and take over? This is getting old." 

"You can talk to him?" 

"He doesn't even bother learning my name. That's embarrassing." 

Niall laughs. "Fifty bucks he thinks your name is Lewis." 

"Stop! That's mortifying! You know I hate that name!" 

He shrugs, drinking some of his beer. 

Louis tilts his head watching Harry some more. He always wears a black t-shirt, blacked ripped skinny jeans, and either brown or gold boots. It's weird. His hair is kind of long too, brown and curly. He has dimples too which doesn't fit his agenda, makes him look cute as he smiles or laughs. He's a good looking lad, Louis will admit that. He will admit that to a guy, no matter how they act. 

"You're staring again. I bet you're picturing him naked." 

"I only picture you naked, you know that," Louis huffs making Niall laugh loudly. 

His phone buzzes and Niall takes it out. He groans loudly. 

"What?" Louis asks trying to peak. 

"Fucking Callie is begging me to come over," he puts his phone down, running his hands over his face over-dramatically. 

Louis shakes his head. "Stop committing if you're going to get annoyed when they want you to do boyfriendy things." 

"But I want a girlfriend. The one in my mind is perfect."

"Mm? What's she like?"

"Quiet mostly, but can be very loud. Not too clingy, sweet, funny."

"So, Barbara?" He raises his eyebrows. 

Niall glares at him. "Shut the fuck up." 

Barbara is Niall's ex he will never get over. She had to move and Niall was absolutely heartbroken. Louis was there to fix his broken heart, of course. 

"So what are you doing? Please don't tell me you're leaving me." 

"I have to. I have like, a couple days left with Callie. And now especially since your mention of Barbara."

"Fuck you." 

Niall blows a quick kiss before going out. Louis sighs, but forces a smile as a couple approaches him. 

He serves them, then looks up to see Harry getting up with the group. He starts walking towards the door. 

What the fuck? He's leaving? He's never left the bar during Louis' shift like this. What does he do?

"Hey!" Louis shouts after him. 

Harry is laughing as he jumps on one of the guy's backs. He's either ignoring him or completely deaf.

"Harry!" Louis shouts again. 

But it's not enough as he's out the door. 

Louis stands there mouth wide. Actually, he's surprised he hasn't done that yet. But he still can't believe he actually just did it. 

He gets out his phone, texting Niall he needs to get back here right away. 

The night gets more busy. People are getting more annoying, more drunk. Louis is sweating by the time it all cools down. 

He gets let out at three thirty. Bar closes at three, so everyone is out by then. He's stuck always cleaning everything. 

Harry usually cleans himself, but he's not fucking here to help now. Niall didn't answer him.

It's storming and Louis is in this fucking bar by himself, mopping up the floor. 

He's scared, honestly. 

He goes into the bathroom to clean up. He finishes, walking out to see a body sitting at a table. 

Louis screams, like, screams at the top of his lungs. 

The body turns around, making a very annoyed face. It's just Harry. 

His hair and clothes are drenched from the rain. Louis lets out a deep breath. 

Louis takes the mop, walking over to Harry. He throws it at him, making him jump. "I cleaned everything. Goodnight," he snaps. 

"Wait..." 

He widens his eyes, stopping in his track. He turns around and Harry stares at him, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Um, what's your name?" 

And there it is. He knew it. He fucking knew he didn't know his name. What kind of boss doesn't know his workers names?

"Ringo Starr, former member of the Beatles." 

Harry doesn't laugh. He just shakes his head. "Seriously." 

"Louis Tomlinson," he rolls his eye. 

"I hate to do this, and I know it's going to be extremely awkward and weird, but can I crash at yours? I can be out by morning." 

What the fuck? Who does he think he is? No. 

"Absolutely not," Louis huffs. 

Harry looks shocked then mad. "Excuse me?" 

"We've been working together for months. You didn't even bother learning my name until now when you needed something. You make me do fucking everything and you don't even say thank you as I do all your work as you go snort every possible substance up your ass," he breathes out angrily. 

Harry is even more shocked. He makes a face, throwing his hands up. "Well, sorry I asked." He sits back down at the tables.

Louis huffs. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Forget it," he snaps. 

"No," Louis steps closer to him, "You can't make me look like the douche now for not giving you a place to stay. _You're_ the douche." 

He looks at him. "I've been sleeping at this bar for a weeks now," his nostrils flare as he breathes heavily and angrily, "I was told I can't do that anymore."

"By who?" 

"My uncle."

"Well, fuck your uncle. It's your bar now, isn't it?" 

He rolls his eyes. "You don't know shit about this situation. Alright?" He puts his feet up on the table. 

Louis hurries over to him, shoving them off. 

"What the hell?" He asks angrily, looking up at Louis.

"No, I just fucking cleaned that table, I don't want those dirty boots anywhere near it. Come on," he sighs, turning around.

"No," Harry says annoyed, but he's clearly amused. 

Louis turns around slowly. "I'm not a bad guy here. I'm a good guy. I'm the nice guy, so I'm allowing you to stay at my place for the night even though I probably despise you. Take it now or don't at all." 

He glares at him before standing up. He stands up straight before walking. Louis shakes his head as he walks to his car, Harry following.

"Holy shit," Harry gasps as they get to his car across the street. 

"What?" Louis asks unlocking it. 

"A range rover? You're fucking rich, why are you working here?" 

Louis never cared about having wealthy things. He hates being known as that. But his mum gave him this car, so he has to use it.

"Shut up," he rolls his eyes, getting in.

Harry gets in as well. He looks all around, looking in the backseat, trying to peak in under the seat as well. 

"Looking to see if I keep any dead bodies? Because I keep them in the trunk, you're next." 

Harry chuckles. "Funny." 

"It's not supposed to be funny, it's supposed to be threatening." 

"I need to know who I'm working with."

He sighs dramatically. "Yeah, like it matters now." 

Harry doesn't say anything and he pulls up to his house. 

He starts shaking his head and Louis shoots him a glare. 

"What?" 

"I hate rich people," he mumbles getting out. 

Louis gets out then, walking up to get in. "Yeah, and I hate druggies." 

"Don't fucking call me a druggie," he snaps and Louis just walks in, opening the door. 

Harry follows and Snuggles comes running up. 

Harry's eyes widen and he screams a little, jumping. He makes a run for it which is completely stupid because that makes a dog chase you. Snuggles goes after him and Louis watches laughing, shaking his head. 

Harry runs into the kitchen, and he looks behind him as Snuggles gets closer. He leaps onto the island in his kitchen, knocking over about five magazines and a couple cups. His whole body gets on it and Louis walks in to get a better look.

He's breathing heavily. 

"Why is there a fucking horse in your house?" 

Louis starts bursting out laughing, bending down to pet Snuggles as he comes to him. "Who, Snuggles?" 

He makes a face. "That is not something that snuggles you, that's something that would eat you in your sleep."

He chuckles. "Scared of dogs, are we?" 

"That's not a dog. It's bigger than you." 

Louis makes a face. "He is not." 

"I can see, clearly. That thing is bigger than you. Not like it matters, I mean, you're pretty small either way." 

"Excuse me, you think I'm going to allow you to insult my dog's appearance then my height?" 

He huffs, shaking his head. "Please just put that thing away."

"It's not a thing. His name is Snuggles." 

"Whatever, please put Snuggles away."

He laughs. "Come on buddy." 

He brings him into his room, closing the door. 

He walks back out to see Harry standing there, trying to act all cool.

"Back to being Mr. Cool now that my harmless dog is gone? You done screaming like a little girl?" 

"You screamed like a girl in the bar when you saw me," Harry shrugs. 

"Touche." 

Harry lets out a deep breath. "I came here to sleep. Where can I crash?" 

"The couch?" 

He nods. "Well, show me to it."

Louis bites his bottom lip, walking him over. "That's obviously the couch. I expect you to be gone when I wake up." 

"You're not going to give me any pillows or blankets?" 

Louis stops walking. He turns around to see Harry smirking. How annoying. He walks over, grabbing some blankets and pillows from the guest room, throwing them at Harry. He doesn't catch them.

"Sleep tight, I'll be sure to let Snuggles out soon to join you," Louis smiles. 

A frown appears Harry's face as he turns around, walking in his room to join Snuggles. 

He changes into his pajamas, falling onto his bed. 

What the hell just happened? The man he's been working with finally has spoken to him and he's now sleeping in his house. 

Louis hates being a nice guy. He wishes he said no. But he couldn't. Damn his mum for raising him good. 

Maybe it's because of his sisters too. He's always been pretty soft at heart because of them. 

He turns on his side, closing his eyes. Niall has to come over tomorrow so they can smoke weed again. It's well needed.

He can't fucking wait to see how work is now.


	2. two

Louis wakes up the day around eleven. He gets up, opening the door and yelling at Snuggles to attack. 

Sadly, Harry is indeed gone.

He walks into his kitchen, sitting on the chair by the island Harry jumped on last night. He gets out his cell phone to call Niall. 

 _"What?"_ Niall snaps through the phone. 

"Good morning to you, sunshine." 

He groans. _"Sorry. Didn't get any sleep and Callie broke up with me after sex."_

Louis laughs. "Wait till you hear about my night. Can we smoke weed before I go into work?" 

_"I'm already out the door."_

Louis walks over to the little vase he has by the TV, turning it upside so the bagged weed comes out. He takes it, walking to his couch. 

The blanket is folded neatly and the pillow is flattened out nicely. He huffs, shaking his head. That son of a bitch. 

He puts down the weed, walking over to put away the blanket and pillow. 

Soon Niall is coming through the door, petting Snuggles before walking over to the couch. 

"What's your story?" He asks sitting down. 

They start smoking the weed immediately. Louis looks at Niall with a smile. 

"Did you kill someone? You're scaring me," he huffs. 

He shakes his head. "Harry slept here. Right here last night," he pats on the couch. 

Niall furrows his eyebrows. "What?" 

He laughs, smoking some more before speaking. "I don't know. He left me alone in the bar and I was so pissed off. I was cleaning the bathroom and I walked out to him being back. Then he just asked me to crash at mine, I yelled at him, he made me look like the douche, then I took him here. He was fucking terrified of Snuggles. Like, running around my house jumping on a table to hide from him." 

Niall laughs, shaking his head. "No way?" 

"He called poor little Snuggles a horse. But hey, he knows my name now." 

Niall shrugs. "You realize you're going to be going into work high?" 

"Not like Harry would care!" He smiles, smacking Niall's leg before smoking. 

...

Louis doesn't even know if he parks in the lines, but he's late so he hurries into the bar. He opens the door, Harry on his phone with his legs up on the table. 

He doesn't look up as Louis walks in. Maybe nothing is going to change. He rolls his eyes, walking to go behind the bar. 

He wants to yell at Harry for putting his legs up since people sit there, but he doesn't feel like it. 

"You smell fantastic." 

Louis looks up to Harry who still is looking down at his phone. He just ignores him. He cleans off the table as Harry starts walking over to him. He sits down on the counter, staring at Louis. 

This is going to be extremely weird now. And if Harry thinks he's going to ask to stay over another night, that is not happening. 

He looks up annoyed. "You are not staying over again. Ever," he huffs. 

Harry raises his eyebrows. "I wasn't going to ask. I was going to ask if you have anymore weed you want to hand me over." 

What the hell? 

"Mm, yeah, let me just pull it right out of my ass!" 

Harry chuckles, putting his hand over his mouth, rubbing gently. His hands are huge, rings placed at his fingers. The tattoos along his arms look extremely ridiculous, but he can't see him without them. 

"Thank you." 

He shakes his head. "You are ridiculous," Louis smiles, placing his chin in his hand. 

Harry smiles watching him. "You shouldn't be working high." 

Louis drops his mouth. "You shouldn't be working at all! I should run this damn place." 

"Ah, that's where you are wrong. I might run off, but I don't work as I'm high. I let you run the place completely sober." 

"You're a sad man." 

Harry turns his head a little. He bites his bottom lip, nodding his head. 

"You're rich. Why do you work here?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"I simply asked why do you work here when you clearly don't need to?" 

He shrugs. "I want to make my own money. This is the simplest job I could think of."

"Why? If I had people handing me over money I would bathe in it every night," he huffs. 

"You see, I'm not like that. I'm a nice man."

"How many times are you going to say that?" 

"As many times as I want to," Louis snaps. 

Harry nods. "You don't see me as a nice man, do you?" 

Louis stares at him a little before shaking his head. "No. I don't." 

He shrugs, spinning the rings on his fingers. The door open and Harry turns around. The group of people greet Harry, and he smiles. 

Louis blinks a few times. Everything is a little bit of a daze.

Before he knows it Harry is out of the bar. And Louis is all alone once again. That bastard. 

...

Harry doesn't come back to help clean. Louis is out there as quick as he can manage. He gets home, taking a long shower before crawling into bed. 

The next morning Louis takes out his headphones to go on a quick jog. He likes to stay as healthy as he can. 

He runs around the entire neighborhood, through the small town, and through the park. He's running through the town when he sees Harry walking with a coffee in his hand, phone in the other. 

He has sunglasses on, hair a complete mess. 

Soon he runs into someone, making him jump. He looks up to Niall. 

"Are you seriously staring at him while running?" He asks. 

Louis rolls his eyes, taking out his headphones, breathing heavily. "What are you doing?" 

"Some shopping. I keep wearing the same shit," he says holding up his bags, "You running just to catch a glimpse of Harry?" 

"Do you think I like him or something?" Louis asks annoyed. 

He smiles, shrugging a little. "Maybe." 

"Shut the hell up. That's not it. He's just a weird person. You know how there's always a weird person in your life you know nothing about and you're just kind of curious about them and their life?" 

"Yeah. That's you." 

He smacks Niall in the arm. He just laughs. 

"He asked me for weed yesterday."

"Did you give him any?" 

Louis makes a face. "Yeah. I handed it over to him on a pillow surrounded by pretty flowers as I bowed down to him." 

"Hey," Niall says and Louis shakes his head. 

"Where did he go?" Louis asks not turning around. 

"He's walking this way."

"No he's not." 

"Yeah. He actually is."

Louis turns around and Harry has a stupid smirk on his face coming closer. 

"Can I fight him? For no reason?" Niall asks. 

Louis glares at him as Harry approaches. 

But he doesn't stop to say hi or anything. He just walks right past them. 

"Douchepants!" Niall shouts laughing. Louis smacks his arm. Harry doesn't turn around. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Louis asks shaking his head. 

He shrugs. "He annoys me. I need someone to be rude to for no reason." 

Harry continues walking, completely ignoring them. 

"Douchepants is what you call him. Douchepants." 

Niall laughs. "At least I've never calling anyone cuntbot." 

Louis rolls his eyes. "Look, I was beyond drunk and that guy was a cuntbot!"

"Whatever. Do you want to go swimming?" 

He nods. "Yeah."

They start walking back to go to Louis' to get changed, but his mind remains on Harry. 

He wonders where he was going, why he ignored Louis once again. He's always curious about him and it sucks he's such a dick.


	3. three

Louis and Niall drink some beers in his pool. Louis' pool isn't that big, it's just a nice one to hang out in he supposes. 

Snuggles runs up with his ball for them to throw it. 

"I still want to know what happened with his dad," Niall mentions, shaking his head. 

"I wish he was still here." 

"Yeah. Do you think things would be different at your work?" 

"Probably not." 

Snuggles runs over, knocking Louis' beer over. 

"Damn it," he mumbles, quickly picking up the beer. He throws the ball. 

"One day you should go over by Harry when he's with his friends. See what he does. I mean, he is your boss. He's going to have to yell at you otherwise people won't be able to get anything." 

He nods. "Maybe." 

He's thought about it plenty of times. Going over to Harry, smacking him in the head to help him out. He just can't do it. 

Maybe he can now, since he knows his name. He just was embarrassed before. 

Throughout school, everybody knew Louis. He was the most loved in each of his classes. He was fucking hilarious. He was great at football. 

But it wasn't him. He wouldn't come out throughout high school. Niall was the only one to know about Louis' sexuality. 

Louis' mum knows as well. Just no one in the public knows. 

He's scared. He just doesn't want to blurt out that he is gay, because the situation never came up. If somebody were to ask him though, of course he'd tell them he's gay. 

Louis has gotten with some guys when he was drunk. Niall insisted on him going to a gay bar since he needed to try it out. 

When he lost his virginity, it was absolutely awful. He wishes he didn't go through with it. But then the next night, he was at it again. 

"Do you think Harry's gay?" Louis asks. 

He has seen Harry kiss his friends, but he could never tell if it was just because of the drugs or whatever.

"Definitely. You want him, I know you do."

Louis splashes Niall. "I mean, I do want to get to know him, in a weird, annoying way even though the guy pisses me off more than anything."

"It's called hidden love." 

Louis rolls his eyes. "You are so disturbing. Why are we friends?" 

"You can't live without me." 

"As much as I hate to admit that, and as much as I hate you, it's true." 

"You're lucky I moved here to be with you."

"Please, you wanted to." 

"I know. But what if I didn't?" 

"Then bye bye Nialler and Louis." 

He chuckles, drinking from his beer. "Our lives are so boring." 

"I know." 

"We don't do anything. Why don't we do anything?" 

He shrugs. "We need to find love." 

"You are in love. With your boss." 

Louis rolls his eyes. Harry is barely his boss. "He's the same age as me. Almost." 

"How old is the lad?" 

"Twenty one." 

"Not too bad." 

Niall chuckles, smiling at Louis.

"What?" He asks annoyed.

"You didn't deny me saying you're in love with him." 

"Shut up. How could I be in love with someone I barely like?" 

"Fine. You win. But if Harry's gay and he finds out you're gay, you are going to get together." 

Louis shrugs. He wonders how that would be. 

...

The week goes by slow. Niall and Louis don't do too much. They just talk, hang out, ride bikes, go running. They live a boring life together. 

Louis walks into the bar and Harry is nowhere to be seen. He sighs, walking to his spot to clean up a bit. 

He finishes, putting his elbows up on the counter before burying his face into his hands. He's so sick of this, honestly.

"Two shots." 

He looks up to see Harry smirking at him, moving to sit down across from him. 

"That's different," Louis huffs, going to give him his drinks. 

He passes him two shots. He takes one, nodding his head to the other one. "For you." 

Louis raises his eyebrows. "For me." 

"Exactly what I said." 

He raises his glass. Louis has no idea what he is doing. But he's going to make the best of it. He raises his glass, hitting it with Harry's before taking it. 

"More." 

Louis gives a look before getting more. Harry is uncontrollably smirking. 

"Your little high buddies on a vacation?" 

He shrugs. "No. Just thought I'd try something different." 

They click glasses and go for more.

"And why's that?" Louis asks giving him another glass. 

"We work together. This is the least I can do," he winks. 

He rolls his eyes. "Classy." 

"I want you to tell me about yourself." 

Louis tilts his head. "You want to know about me?" 

Harry slowly nods, smiling a little. "I do."

Weird. Is he setting him up for something? Is he going to just ask for weed in the end?

"I grew up with my rich family," Louis jokes smiling as he speaks, "We dressed nice everyday. I went to school, got straight A's. We ate dinner at the table as a family at exactly six. Then we would gather around and drink our tea together, laughing very classy. And our pinkies were always up, oh yes. Very posh." 

Harry chuckles a little. "Come on." 

Louis shakes his head. "There's nothing special. My mum and dad divorced when I was young, as she was pregnant might I add. I have three younger sisters, two of them are twins. We weren't anything special. Just a normal family." 

"Three younger sisters?" 

He nods. 

"What else?" 

Louis shrugs. "I live a boring life." 

"I doubt that." 

He tilts his head, giving a questioning look. "Why do you think that?" 

Harry is looking at Louis with this look on his face he can't describe. It's kind of freaking him out. He doesn't know what's going on. 

"You just seem like an interesting guy." 

"I agree on that. I was the funniest guy in school." 

"Really?" 

"People adored me."

"Don't get too full of yourself." 

"I'm not being full, just being honest." 

Harry takes a deep breath, asking for more shots. Louis delivers. 

"What does your mum do to have so much money?" 

Is it about the money? Is Harry trying to get to him because he's rich?

"What are you doing?" Louis asks annoyed.

"Nothing." 

A guy asks for drinks, Louis gives them to him before going back to Harry. 

"You want to befriend me now because you found out I'm rich. Don't you?" 

Harry makes a face. "That's not what I was intending." 

"I think it was. You've never talked to me before that night."

"I had no choice."

"Camp out on the street, I don't know?" Louis shakes his head.

Harry frowns, looking down at his rings. "You don't think I have?" He asks quietly.

He looks at him. Does the kid actually not have somewhere to live? 

"Harry, are you actually homeless?" 

He looks up alarmed. "Are you crazy?" He asks, way too offended. 

"Apparently." 

He sighs, looking away. "No. I'm not using you for your money." 

"You really just want to get to know me?" 

He shrugs. "Don't have many friends. Thought you seemed fun." 

Louis smiles. "I am so much fun." 

Harry huffs. "Yeah." 

"What about your friends that come here?" 

"They aren't my friends." 

Louis narrows his eyes. He wonders who those people are then. "Want to tell me about them then?" 

He shakes his head. "No. What's your favorite book?" 

That's weird. Why would he randomly ask what his favorite book is? 

"Favorite book?"

"Yes, your favorite book." 

"Twilight." 

Harry looks up and he laughs. "Shut up." 

"I'm joking. I don't know. I like any kind of book. I don't read that often."

"Have you heard of Reflected in You?" 

Louis shakes his head. "I only know the popular books."

"It's pretty popular."

"No. I don't." 

"It's a good read. I love reading and writing," he says very quietly.

"Reading? You like reading?" 

He nods slowly. 

"I don't see you as a reader," Louis continues.

"I know. You only see me as that druggie." 

He shrugs. "You make yourself out that way." 

He nods, blinking slowly. "More shots." 

Louis does as he says. He's getting more drunk which isn't smart.

The same guy comes over, asking for about five more drinks. Louis delivers. 

He goes back to Harry who looks depressed. 

"Please don't tell me you are a depressed drunk. I am a very loud, perky drunk so this won't work out."

Harry chuckles. "I'm always fun." 

"Sure." 

"You saying I can't be fun?" 

"I haven't seen you be fun."

"I haven't seen _you_ be fun."

"Because you didn't even know my name before," Louis says and Harry rolls his eyes. 

"I fucking hate working here." 

"Then why do you?"

He shrugs. "Personal reasons."

Louis wants to ask about his dad. He really does, but he knows he can't. 

"Sorry. Want me to rub your feet? I can braid your hair? Sing you a song?" 

He shoots Louis a look before smirking gently. "No." 

"I can bring my horse over here to get you into shape." 

He laughs, shaking his head. "I have never seen a dog that big, you can't make fun of me for that forever."

"I think I can." 

He licks his lips, looking back up. "Why do you have that thing?"

"That thing's name is Snuggles. I like dogs."

"But it's huge."

"Bigger dogs are better than the smaller."

"I don't think so." 

"You're right. One night when that thing is eating me in my sleep, I'm going to be calling out for you." 

He rolls his eyes, laughing some more. 

Louis stares at him. "For being such a dark person, you have the brightest green eyes I've ever seen."

Harry's smile fades. He looks at Louis. "A dark person?"

Shit. Did he say that wrong? He's a bit drunk and he's just talking now. 

"You don't come off as the most friendliest person."

He frowns. "Okay." 

Now Louis feels bad. "But that doesn't mean you can't be a nice person." 

"Is this going to get all deep now, because I don't have time for this shit." 

Louis shakes his head. "I guess not." 

Soon this kid is walking up to Louis. He looks like he's ten years old. Well, not really, but close. 

"I need an ID if you want any drinks," Louis says walking to him. 

He makes a face. "No. You haven't asked anyone else."

"You don't look like you are the age limit." 

"So?" 

Louis gives a little shrug. "So? You can't get any drinks."

He rolls his eyes. "Watch me." 

He walks around and goes to the counter. He goes to grab some drinks but Louis stops him. 

"You can't just take--"

Soon the kid grabs Louis arm and he tosses him like a fucking doll into the glasses. Glass falls all over, and onto Louis. He then slips off the counter and onto the ground. Jesus Christ the kid might be underage but he's fucking strong as hell. Or Louis is just too small. 

"Get out of my bar!" He hears Harry shouting. 

Louis pushes himself up, shaking off pieces of glass. What kind of job is this. 

He doesn't know what happens to the kid but Harry is soon coming up to him. 

"Jesus, are you alright?" He asks frowning. He looks really worried. 

Louis just shakes his head. "I hate being this fucking small, you see how that kid didn't even hesitate?" 

Harry's still frowning. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he looks Harry into the eyes, "Don't fucking look at me like that." 

"Like what?"

"Like I'm about to break or something."

"You have a piece of glass in your face." 

Louis rolls his eyes. "Do I really?" 

He nods, tilting his head a little. "You're bleeding." 

"Then get it out!" Louis shouts. 

"Well I would have if you calm down," Harry snaps. 

Harry bites his bottom lip as he takes the glass out of Louis' forehead. "I know that kid." 

"Oh. So you knew he was going to do that?" 

"Shut the hell up. I know him because he's my friends little brother. Their family is fucked up. He probably just came here to hide." 

"And throw me like a rag doll in the process to get what he wants." 

"Don't say that." 

"What? He did." 

"Don't call yourself a rag doll." 

Louis rolls his eyes. "Why don't you fucking run the place tonight, alright? You can handle it? Running the bar you own? I can go home since I just got thrown into glass because one of your friends little brother is having family issues?" 

Louis is beyond annoyed. He hates having this job and he hates Harry living everything so easily. 

"Yeah. Go home. Clean that cut, as well." 

He gives a dirty look. "No, I was just going to let it dirt up. I never would have thought of cleaning it." 

"Do you have to be such a smart mouth?" 

"Yes. See you tomorrow," he snaps before walking away and out. 

He's really not that mad at Harry. He just doesn't like what happened, like he was nothing. He didn't like that feeling, so he took it out on Harry. 

He walks to his car, grabbing at his head as it starts to hurt. He then goes to his cut which is indeed bleeding. 

Louis starts to think about how he was actually enjoying himself with Harry as well, which is weird to think. 

 


	4. four

Louis gets home that night and cleans his cut, putting a small bandage on it. He's still pissed about what happened. It should have been Harry being thrown. 

Maybe he shouldn't think that. It's not like Harry made the kid toss him. 

It just reminded Louis that one time during a football game. It was a very important game to their team. He had the ball, but the opposing guy on the other team was very tall and strong. He knocked Louis down like it was nothing. They lost the game because of that. 

Ever since, Louis is always a little iffy about his size.

The next day he dreads going back to that damn bar. He doesn't know why. 

It's different when Louis gets there, though. Harry is fast asleep. He's in the spot Louis is usually in. That bastard fell asleep working one night on his own. He huffs.

He walks over, hitting Harry's arm which is keeping him up. His head falls down, smacking on the counter. Louis covers his mouth giggling a little as Harry groans, rubbing his head. 

"What the hell?" He asks rubbing at the spot it hit. 

"It's almost time to open. Did you sleep like that all night?" Louis asks.

He yawns, shrugging. "I guess so."

Louis watches him. He actually doesn't think Harry has anywhere to go. "Rough night? Too many costumers?"

"Yeah." He rolls his eyes.

"Why, though. Why did you actually sleep there?"

He shakes his head. "Doesn't matter."

They don't talk for a while. And to Louis' surprise, Harry sticks around for longer than usual, helping out as people come in.

"How's your head? Were any other pieces of glasses stuck anywhere?" He asks. 

"No. I'm fine," Louis answers honestly. He's really fine. Nothing damaged him badly. Why does Harry have to keep bothering him about it? He wants to drop it.

Harry nods. "I can't believe he did that."

"It's because I'm little," he sighs.

Harry smiles a bit. He then looks over to his friends. He sighs, hopping over and going towards them. 

Seriously, what the hell? 

Louis texts Niall. He says he can't come in, he's meeting with a girl. That makes Louis even more mad. 

He thought Harry was going to stick around again. He liked last night. Talking to Harry was actually nice. He doesn't know why he thought it'd happen again. Or, maybe he will. It's only the second day. Louis can't get mad at Harry. It's not like they are suddenly close friends now.

Harry is snorting something up as Louis is serving a couple. He shakes his head at him. 

Why does he do all those drugs? He told Louis how those people aren't his friends, so why does he have to do all that? 

The night goes by pretty slowly. Louis glances at Harry every now and then. He feels bad for him in an odd way. 

The bar closes and Harry is sitting exactly where he was all night, which is strange. He isn't moving. He just sits there, looking emotionless. 

Louis tilts his head a little, deciding to walk over to him. He sits down in a chair next to him. He doesn't like when people are sad. He has a good reading on people. Harry is definitely sad.

"So what planet are we on?" He jokes around. 

Harry doesn't do anything. He just heavily sighs. "You can clean up on your own?" 

He rolls his eyes. "Sure." 

Harry nods. "Okay." He stands up, going to walk out. He wonders where he is going to go. 

 Louis doesn't ask him anything. He just walks out. Louis hurries to peak through the window to watch him. 

Harry walks to the side of the road, then across the street. He gets into a really old, shitty car. But he doesn't start it. He doesn't drive it away. 

Louis frowns. His car. He stays in his car. 

He doesn't care if he barely knows the bloke, or what his problem is. No one should sleep in their own damn car. Everyone deserves a good nights rest. He can't just let him do that. He wouldn't let anybody do that.

Louis finishes cleaning in about thirty minutes then he is walking out to go to Harry's car. 

He peaks in and Harry is sleeping in the seat, his jacket over his body to use as a blanket. He starts frowning some more. He wonders really why he is on his own. Can't he live with his mum? 

He bangs at the window, making Harry jump and open his eyes. 

He looks scared. He rolls down the window. "What the hell?" 

"Come on," Louis insists, moving his head.

"What?" Harry looks beyond confused.

"Come home with me," he says gently.

"I thought you said--"

"I never said that. It must have been my twin brother, Lewis. Get up," Louis tries to make a quick joke.

Harry stares a little before shaking his head and getting out. Louis is thankful that he took the offer. He walks them to his car. 

"You don't have to do this," Harry mumbles, buckling his seat. 

"I know. But I am." Louis likes being a good person. He would do anything to make sure others are okay. He would hate to be living in his own car, it'd mean a lot if somebody would do this for him. So he doesn't care whatever his relationship is with the person, he wants to help when needed.

They don't speak the rest of the car ride. 

"You now know about Snuggles, right?" Louis asks as they walk up to his house. 

Harry shrugs. "Yeah." 

He looks tired, like he could fall asleep standing up. Louis looks at him sympathetically before opening the door. 

Snuggles comes running up to sniff Harry and he kind of curls away, trying to hide from him. He tries acting like he's fine with the dog, but he obviously is still terrified for some reason.

Louis laughs lightly, grabbing his collar. "Come on, Snuggles." He brings him to his room, shutting the door. He walks back out to see Harry in the same spot. 

"Thanks," he mutters. 

"You can sleep in the guest room. There's a bed in there." 

He nods. "Really?" 

"Yeah. You can stay there as long as you'd like. This house is empty, just Snuggles and I." 

Harry furrows his eyebrows. "Thanks. I don't need you to do this for me though." 

"I know. But take the offer, mate. It's free and a nice, warm bed." 

"I can just come here to sleep. Is that okay? You won't have to talk to me." 

"I could use some company sometimes, don't be silly," Louis smiles at Harry who looks so confused. 

"Okay."

"My best mate, Niall, comes around often though. He crashes here sometimes, so you might be seeing him." 

Harry nods. "Douchepants." 

"What?" Louis remembers that's what Niall called him the other day, "Oh right, douchepants."

"Are my pants douchy?" Harry makes a little joke, smiling at himself. 

Louis shakes his head. "The douchiest pants I've ever seen." 

Harry gets quiet. "I'm going to bed. Thank you, Louis." 

"Anytime." 

Harry walks shyly over to the guest room, closing the door behind him. 

Louis freezes in his spot because honestly, what the hell did he just do?

 


	5. five

Louis goes to sleep kind of feeling weird about Harry now. He feels like this is definitely a mistake, but it's the nicest thing to do. 

The next morning Louis crawls out of bed, keeping Snuggles in the room. He walks out, peaking around the corner into the kitchen to see a butt naked Harry looking in his fridge. 

"Jesus Christ!" Louis shouts backing up and smacking his hand over his eyes. He hears Harry chuckle through it. 

"Do you have any tea?" He asks too casually. Louis still doesn't uncover his eyes. 

"Harry, what the fuck, get dressed! I mean, at least have the decency to wear some boxers!" 

"Sorry. I sleep naked and I just wanted to come out to get some tea. Helps me wake up in the morning."

"Get back into the fucking guest room, I'll make us up some tea. Go." 

He hears footsteps that stop right in front of him. "You're acting like you've never seen a naked man before." 

Louis shakes his head. "I have. But this is just weird."

"What's weird about it?" 

"We're not, we didn't, oh, shut the hell up and go get fucked dressed." 

Harry chuckles again before walking away, closing the door. Louis heavily sighs, uncovering his eyes and going to his kitchen to make them some tea. That fucking bastard. 

It takes a few minutes but soon Louis puts the tea on the living room table, going to knock on Harry's door. "Ready." 

He walks back over, grabbing his tea before sitting in the couch. 

Harry walks out soon, fully dressed, hair messy. He looks well rested, that's for sure. 

"It's like I'm at a hotel," he smiles, grabbing his tea before sitting down. He's not wearing any socks or shoes. 

"That's gross," Louis says looking at his feet. 

"What? My feet?" Harry asks confused. 

He nods. "Can't you like, wear socks or something?"

"Why? You don't like my feet?"

Louis stares at him. He's clearly making fun of him. "Stop, it's just gross." 

Harry then leans back in the couch, bringing his feet up to put on Louis' lap. 

"Sod off!" Louis says trying to push his feet off. He won't move them. 

He sits back, laughing at Louis. He just rolls his eyes. 

"Rich people don't like seeing naked feet?" 

Louis glares at him. "Stop calling me rich." 

"Don't tell me to put socks on." 

He narrows his eyes. "What's this?" 

He looks at Harry's feet. There's a tattoo on his big toe. He leans in closer to look but Harry quickly lifts his foot, lightly kicking Louis in the face. 

He jumps up as Harry is dying laughing at his childish ways. Louis doesn't know what to do, but he's annoyed. He walks to Harry, grabbing the tea from his hand. 

"Hey," he pouts. Louis walks over, putting his tea in the kitchen. He walks back out to see Harry is now drinking his tea. 

"What are you doing?" Louis asks walking over.

Harry shrugs. "You took mine, so I took yours." 

Louis rolls his eyes. He sits down on the couch, Harry smirking at him. "You're a child."

"As you are." 

"What is tatted on your toe?"

"Big."

"Excuse me?" 

"Big. I tattooed big on my big toe." 

Louis stares at him. Harry stares back. He just starts laughing. "Are you serious?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

"That has to be the dumbest tattoo you can get."

"Okay." 

Louis watches Harry as he drinks his tea. He sighs. "I guess I'm driving us to work." 

"I'm not going." 

"What? I'm not going there by myself?" Louis asks annoyed. 

He rolls his eyes. "You aren't either. I'm not opening it today. We have the day off," he smiles. 

"You can't just not open it? It's supposed to be--"

"Shush, Louis. It's alright."

He stares at him. It isn't alright, you can't just do that to your business. 

"Whatever." 

Harry looks outside. "It's raining."

"Really? I thought it was snowing."

"Are you ever not sarcastic?" 

"Yes."

"Where's your friend?"

"Niall? Don't know. Might come around soon if he isn't with a girl." 

He nods. "You seeing any girls?" 

Louis watches him cautiously. "No." 

"Any guys?" 

"No," he says eyeing him up. Harry just stares curiously. 

"Just you and your dog?" 

Louis chuckles. "Just me and Snuggles. And now your petty ass."

Harry shrugs. "I don't need to stay here." 

"No, you can," Louis says standing up. 

"Where are you going?" Harry calls. 

"I need to let Snuggles out."

The dog goes running out, going by Harry who is now curled up on the couch. 

Louis laughs walking over. "He isn't that bad. Just pet him." 

Harry looks at Louis before looking back at Snuggles who is just staring at him. He reaches out slowly, going to pet him. 

"Is that so bad?" Louis asks. Harry slowly shakes his head. 

"Come on," he pats his legs so Snuggles comes. He lets the dog outside before walking back over.

"You have a pool?" Harry asks watching Louis, now looking at the backyard.

"Yeah. It's not that big, just nice to cool off in."

"I've always wanted a pool," he says quietly.

"You can swim anytime, if you'd like. Just don't swim naked." 

Harry chuckles. "I wouldn't." 

"Well I wouldn't know after the stunt you pulled today. What if I let Snuggles out and he thought your penis was a chew toy?" 

Harry bursts out into laughter, throwing his head back. Louis smiles at the sight. He looks absolutely beautiful.

Okay, maybe his mind is going a little crazy. 

"That would have been awful. Has it happened to you before?" 

"Yeah, because I whip my penis out in front of my dog all the time." 

"I mean, you could have been masturbating in your bed or something." 

Louis narrows his eyes. "No," he says shaking his head. 

Harry shrugs, looking back over. "He's muddy." 

"What?" Louis asks, walking over. 

Snuggles is completely covered in mud. He frowns because he never rolls in mud. 

"What the hell? He doesn't ever do that, usually his paws are just muddy as it rains," he groans, "He can't come inside like that." 

"Good." 

Louis glares at Harry. "We need to give him a bath," he says walking to get his dog shampoo.

"What?" Harry asks standing up himself. 

"In the pool."

"It's raining."

"So? We just need to shampoo the mud off," Louis says going towards the back door, "You don't need to come out, but you can if you'd like."

Louis opens the door, making sure Snuggles stays back. "Come on. Into the pool." 

It's a bit cold outside with the rain, but Louis just sits by the pool, patting the water so Snuggles jumps in. "Go on," he says. Snuggles just watches him. He wants to play with his ball. 

He reaches over, throwing the ball into the pool. Snuggles is hesitating to go in. "Come on, bud, you need to go in so I can clean you and we can go inside."

Soon he hears the door opening and Harry is walking out. "You're going to get sick." 

Louis gives him a weird look. "I'll be fine." 

"He's not in the pool." 

Louis huffs. "Thanks, Sherlock." 

"What are you going to do?" 

Soon enough though Snuggles jumps into the water after the ball. He swims back over to Louis and he throws the shampoo on. 

Snuggles is struggling to swim but Harry comes over, scrubbing in the shampoo as well to make it go quickly. 

"Thank you," Louis smiles at him, "A very nice thing you're doing." 

Harry rolls his eyes slightly, continuing to shampoo. "We're going to get sick."

"Oh, tear tear. Little Harry can't handle a stuffy nose?"

"Stop." 

Louis laughs. "Sorry." 

Snuggles is splashing his tail, getting them even more wet.

"I think I got dog shampoo in my eyes," Harry says rubbing at them.

"Don't do that, you idiot!" He pulls Harry's hands away from his face.

He just laughs. "I'm fine," he blinks squeezing his eyes shut, "No I'm not." 

Louis giggles. "That was extremely dumb."

"Yeah, I know that," he says trying to open his eyes, "Damn it." 

"Oh no, not your pretty green eyes." 

Harry opens his eyes again to try and look at Louis but he fails, squeezing them shut again. "Pretty green eyes?" 

"Yeah. Think you know I consider your eyes pretty."

Harry smiles slightly. "Okay."

Louis can tell by the tone in his voice that means something to him, and honestly, Louis is beyond glad.

Soon Snuggles swims towards the end of the pool, hopping out before running over towards them. Harry obviously is panicking. Louis is going to grab Snuggles when there is a huge splash. He turns to see Harry in the pool. 

He laughs, shaking his head as Harry pops his head up. "Slip a little bit?" 

Harry sighs, "I tend to be clumsy." 

"Slippery Styles," he jokes. 

"Don't ever say that, that was stupid." 

"Hey." 

Harry laughs, going to float on his back. "I haven't swam in ages." 

"It's raining. You can swim here when it's nicer out." 

"Join me." 

"What? You were just complaining about getting sick. And I don't want my clothes--"

"Louis. Jump in." Harry's look in his eyes are something you can't just say no to. He can't bring himself to say no.

Louis rolls his eyes. "Pain in my ass." 

He jumps in and he hears Harry chuckling a little when he goes above water. Soon Snuggles is jumping back in and Harry screams a little, but in a joking way. 

He swims over, grabbing the ball out of the water, throwing it. Snuggles hurries out, running to get it. 

"Only I can throw Snuggle's ball," Louis says. Harry shrugs. 

Snuggles comes back and he shakes to get all the wetness off. Louis and Harry duck a little. 

"Oh my God," Harry laughs looking at Louis with a wide smile. He looks happy. 

"I hate wet clothes," Louis laughs.

"Want me to take them off for you?" 

He looks at Harry a little cautiously before laughing. "Come on. This is dumb." 

"But this is so nice," Harry says grabbing Louis' wrist. He turns back to look at him. He's smiling shyly. This is beyond weird. 

"When it's nice out, it'll be nicer. We can have nice chats with a beer. Okay?" 

Harry bites his bottom lip before nodding. "Fine." 

They get out of the pool, walking into the house. "My clothes probably won't fit you," Louis says. 

"Yeah. It's alright. I'm going to be headed out anyways." 

He turns to look at him. "You sure? Want me to give you a ride?" 

He shakes his head. "No, no. Thanks. I guess, I'll see you tonight if the offer is still there?" 

Louis gives him a smile. "Yeah. It is."

"Bye, Louis," Harry mumbles before walking out the door. 

He's going to look sad as hell walking down the streets by himself drenching wet. But maybe that's just what Harry is.


	6. six

"She's absolutely stunning," Niall shouts bursting through Louis' door. He jumps a little because he wasn't expecting that.

"Who?" Louis asks turning to look from the kitchen counter.

"This girl I met, holy shit, Lou. Beautiful. Perfect. I could marry her," he smiles running over to him in the kitchen. He sits down next to him, "Make us dinner?" 

He rolls his eyes. "I'll make us lasagna."

Louis has always been good at cooking. He used to cook a lot, especially when he used to live with his mum still. 

Louis stands up to start making it as Niall is fidgeting in his seat. 

It's quiet and he turns around to give him a look. "Well are you going to tell me about her?" 

Niall smiles, nodding frantically. "Yes, yes. Her name is Josephine. She is the nicest girl I've ever met. She's hilarious, God, you just have to meet her. She's wonderful." 

"I'm so fascinated. Tell me more," he says sarcastically. 

"I met her at the grocery store. She was the cashier and I barely did anything. I just made some jokes and she wrote her number on the receipt. It was amazing, I couldn't believe it," Niall says clearly way too excited. 

"Good for you. You found your new love," Louis smiles at him. 

"I did, for real this time. I can't fuck it up, man." 

"Yeah. Don't fuck it up."

Niall laughs, shaking his head. 

Louis finishes up the lasagna, bringing it to the table in the living room. Niall follows. 

Louis stares at him. Niall just stuffs his face with the food. 

"What?" He asks when he catches Louis' eyes. 

"Harry is staying here," he blurts out.

"Here? Where is he?" Niall asks, "Why didn't you--"

"He's not here now. But he's going to be sleeping here for as long as he needs. He's been sleeping in his car and the bar." 

"Damn," Niall huffs, "Why'd you offer?" 

"If it was you, wouldn't you want me to offer?" He asks picking up his bowl. 

"Yeah, but you love me. You said you don't like Harry." 

"He's not terrible. He just does shitty things, but he's not worthy enough to be living homeless." 

"How do you know that? What if his mum had to kick him out for like, killing someone?" 

Louis chuckles. "That's it, I'm sure." 

"Seriously. You should ask him why he's homeless," Niall suggests stuffing his face with more food.

"That's not the nicest thing to do," Louis sighs. He wants to ask him, he really does. But he doesn't want to at the same time. He wouldn't want people asking him why he's homeless.

"It's nice for you to be allowing him to stay here. The least he can do is tell you why he needs this." 

"Yeah. I don't know. Today was kind of fun," Louis smiles.

"Did he give you a blowjob or something?" Niall asks widening his eyes. 

"God, no, Niall." 

"Well the look on your face made it seem like he did." 

He shrugs. "We just washed Snuggles in the pool."

Niall smacks his leg. "Without me? You know I've always wanted to give the dog a fucking bath!" 

Louis laughs. "Sorry. I had to. He was all muddy."

"I'm mad at you now. And Harry."

He laughs, ruffing up Niall's hair before continuing his lasagna.

...

Louis falls asleep on Niall's lap. He wakes up to the sound of talking. It's Niall and Harry. 

He listens. 

"So douchepants?" Harry asks. The fridge closing follows. 

Niall laughs. "Sorry about that. Never thought I'd actually have to talk to you." 

"Interesting." 

"I'm surprised Louis is letting you stay here." 

"Where is he?" Harry asks. 

"On me lap."

He hears footsteps then a small laugh. He wants to open his eyes so badly to see his face and he doesn't know why.

"Cute."

Cute? Did Harry just call him cute?

"He's adorable, isn't he?" Niall says then Louis feels a hand smack against his cheek. He then opens his eyes. 

He reaches up, punching Niall in the throat making him gag. "Fuck, Louis, I hate when you do that!"

He hears Harry shyly chuckling and he looks over to him. His hair is a bit damp, but barely. He has some new clothes on, a white t-shirt instead of a black. 

Harry is holding a water bottle. Louis panics for some reason. "Do you want some lasagna?" 

He smiles. "I could go for some lasagna."

"I made some. I'll get you some," he says frantically.

"Louis--"

"Don't talk to me," he interrupts Niall, standing up and walking to the fridge. He gets the lasagna ready for Harry, who is watching him. 

"You cook?" 

He looks up, nodding. "Yeah. I used to cook for my sisters a lot." 

"That's sweet."

"I guess. They love my cooking," he smiles walking over to hand him the lasagna, "Here."

"Thanks. Lets see if I do." 

Louis gives another smile before walking back to Niall who is now laying on the couch. "Can you move?" 

"I'm leaving," he says standing up. 

"No, I didn't mean--"

"I know. I have another date," he winks before turning to Harry, "See you douchepants." 

Harry just laughs while chewing his lasagna. Niall's out the door and Louis goes to sit on the couch. 

Harry follows, sitting down. "It's good. You're really good." 

He smiles. "Thanks." 

"Where's Snuggles?" 

"Why? You suddenly like him now?"

He shrugs. "He's not as bad as I thought."

He chuckles. "Probably sleeping on my bed." 

"On your bed?" 

"Yeah, he sleeps on my bed when I'm not in there."

Harry nods. "Cute."

"He looks adorable when he's asleep. You should go look."

"You look cute when you're asleep," he smiles, talking quietly. Almost in a whisper.

Louis makes a face. He's never been good at receiving compliments. And now, getting one from Harry in a weird way is making him feel strange. "Shut up."

He chuckles. "M'serious. Really cute." 

"Stop."

"Shy at compliments, eh?" 

"I guess." 

"Is that guitar hero?" He asks loudly. Louis jumps a little, Harry notices, laughing, "Sorry, I just never have played it."

Never would Louis have thought Harry is like this. He's not at all who he seems like at the bar.

"And I'm guessing you want to?" 

He smiles. "Please?" 

"Yeah. I'll set it up," Louis says standing up. He can't say no to him. 

"God, you're the best." 

He chuckles getting everything to play. "I only have one guitar so you can play it." 

"Damn. Wanted to compete against you." 

"Oh, we can still compete. Just not at the same time," Louis turns around to look at him. He's smiling. 

"Very well." 

"Alright. Come here." 

He puts down his bowl, walking over and grabbing the guitar. Harry purposely brushes their arms against each other when Louis goes to sit back down. He gets the chills and then tries to stop thinking about that.

Harry picks the song eye of the tiger as he tries to figure all of it out. He's smiling very widely, obviously amused. He does pretty good. He gets really into it.

"You're doing good. Better than I first did when I started."

Harry starts jumping around a little as he plays. Louis smiles watching him because he looks so fucking happy. It looks nice on him. 

He finishes and he turns around to look at Louis. He looks like a child on Christmas. "Your turn." 

Louis can't. He can't play, he just wants to watch Harry play some more.

"No, it's okay. It's your rockstar moment." 

"Your loss," he shrugs going to play some more. 

Louis honestly thinks this is going to be the best weeks, months, or however long Harry is here, of his life. 


	7. seven

It's only been about five days since Harry started staying with Louis. And there's a problem. Louis is fucking crazy for Harry.

They just hang out in the mornings and at night, Louis doesn't know where Harry runs off to during the day. It has to be the bar, but he's not quite sure. But they spend about a good six hours together per day. And it's amazing.

They have watched movies, talked about anything, really. They have the best conversations, varying from old memories, learning about each other. And Harry has grown really fond of Snuggles which is really shocking.

There was only one day, on Thursday, Louis talked to Harry about doing drugs. The conversation didn't go too well. 

 

_Louis and Harry are watching some weird movie. This girl is doing drugs and Louis watches Harry. He opens his mouth slowly. He wants to ask him. And he thinks he's going to._

_"Can I ask why?"  He asks quietly._

_Harry glances at him, chewing on his popcorn. "What?"_

_"Why do you do it? All those drugs?"  He says it out quickly._

_Harry leans his head back, rolling his eyes. "Don't start."_

_"Look, I'm not trying to start anything, okay? I'm just looking out for you. Okay?"_

_He turns again to look at Louis. He looks incredibly sad._

_"I don't care."_

_Louis huffs. "I'm not being rude. I'm not judging you. I'm just asking you a simple question. There has to be a reason--"_

_"Shut up, yeah?" Harry snaps. Louis shakes his head._

_"It's not good for you. I just... I don't like watching you doing that. It sucks because you're clearly way more than just being a druggie. You proved that to me this week. I didn't see you do one drug. Unless you're doing it in the guest--"_

_"Seriously, what the hell, Louis? I didn't do any fucking drugs in your guest room, I'm not like that! I only doing it at the fucking bar, alright?" He snaps. He stands up, storming into the guest room slamming the door behind him._

_Louis wonders what he means by that. He doesn't bother him the rest of the night._

 

They acted like nothing happened the next morning. They were quiet at first until Harry started playing with Snuggles, making Louis smile and join him.

Now they drive to work together since it's the only way Harry can get there now. 

"I'll clean bathrooms," Harry mumbles getting out of the car.

"I'll go to my spot," Louis sends a smile. 

Harry nods. He looks upset and Louis has no idea why. 

"You okay?" He decides to ask. 

Harry furrows his eyebrows. "Yeah." 

That didn't sound convincing at all. Louis just nods instead. 

They clean up the bar and by the time it opens, Harry doesn't come by Louis like he assumed he would. He sits in the chairs, playing around with his hands. Louis watches curiously. 

The bar fills up soon enough. Louis serves the customers, trying to eye up Harry. He remains in the same spot, looking lonely. Louis wants to call out to him, or walk over to him himself, but he can't get himself to actually do it. 

Soon Harry notices his friends come over to him. He watches this time, closer than he usually does. Harry looks upset. Usually, he looks so fucking happy as they approach. But now he doesn't. 

He wants to continue watching but a customer is talking to him.

"Hello? Excuse me?" 

"Yeah, sorry."

"Shots." 

Louis nods glancing back over. Harry still looks sad. He frowns. He wonders what's wrong. 

He hands the man his drinks, but as he goes to look at Harry more people are arriving, blocking his sight of him. He just sighs, leaning all his weight onto the counter. 

He hasn't seen Niall since Monday. This is the longest he has gone not seeing him, and he hates it. It's probably because of Harry. He doesn't want him to feel like he can't come around anymore. 

He texts him, telling him to come in. 

He replies quickly, saying he's at Josephine's house. He sighs, putting away his phone. 

An hour goes by and the night is extremely busy. Louis is stressed out trying to serve all these customers alone. 

Louis turns to his right when he catches someone coming to behind the counter from the corner of his eye. He notices it's Harry and he turns around once he sees the look on his face. He's about to break into tears. 

He hurries over to him and Louis reacts by placing his hands on both sides of Harry's arms. "What's wrong?" He asks frantically. 

He takes a deep breath. "The way you look at me I just can't do it anymore, I know you're fucking disappointed in me or something for doing drugs and I'm sorry but I can't...they make me do it and I have no other choice. I don't even want to do them, Louis, I'm sorry that--"

"Woah, woah, woah, Harry, what?" 

He's shaking his head. He doesn't know if it's the high talking, which it probably isn't, but he looks so fucking upset. "I have to do them, I have no other choice."

"Harry, you don't have to fucking do anything. Who's making you do this?" 

"Jackson. He's in the black leather," he sighs. He looks over, quickly ducking down behind the counter. Louis falls down with him, "He thinks I went to the bathroom, Louis, I can't keep doing this if you're always going to fucking stare at me with those fucking eyes. I don't mean to disappoint you, I can't help it, I have no other choice," Harry rambles on, on the verge of tears. 

What the fuck? Louis has no idea who Jackson really is or why he's the one making Harry do all these drugs but he doesn't like it. He gets this sudden rage going through his body. He has never felt so mad towards someone before that he knows nothing about.

"Harry, shh, it's okay. You don't have to do that. I'm not disappointed. Go to my car, okay? I'll be there in a little bit, just go in there and sleep?" 

"But--"

"Do that, for me," Louis nods softly. 

He opens his mouth to say something, but he just lets out a deep breath instead. "Okay." 

Louis hands him his keys, letting him go out. 

But the thing is Louis is fucking pissed. He calls Niall.

"Louis, I'm--"

"Get to the fucking bar now."

"I can't." 

"I'm not fucking around, you need to hurry. Say it's an emergency. You just need to serve customers, alright? Bring her with you, have her sit where you normally sit. Do it, please, Niall, you have to."

He groans. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Where are you?" 

"We're down the street getting ice cream. Be there in a little." 

"Thank you."

Louis hangs up the phone, looking at all of them. Jackson is leaning in his seat, laughing. He's so mad. 

Louis doesn't even know what he is going to do. But he wants to do something. He's never gotten in an actual fight, and he doesn't plan on it either. But maybe one punch won't do no harm. 

He doesn't know what he is going to get himself into. He's a druggie, for God's sake. But he hates seeing Harry this upset. He's never seen him this upset. 

He knows he has feelings for Harry, definitely. He won't try to deny it. And seeing the person you like this hurt over something so bad, Louis isn't going to let it slide. He can't.

Niall arrives with Josephine soon, and he's right, she's gorgeous. 

"Thank you. I owe you big time," Louis says frantically, looking over to Josephine, "Hi, I'm Louis." 

She smiles. "Jo. I heard nice things about you."

Louis just nods, smiling before looking back at Niall. "What's wrong?" Niall asks. 

"Again, I owe you," Louis says before going to walk towards Jackson. 

His heart is beating loud and hard. He hasn't done this before? Honestly, what is he doing? Harry is making him fucking crazy. 

"Jackson?" He asks approaching him. He looks up. 

"Yeah?" 

He doesn't know what to do. He tries to speak, but nothing is coming out. He doesn't know how to start an actual physical fight.

"Can I help you?" He asks again, eyeing him up more. 

Louis doesn't know how tall he is, or how strong. He just glares at him.

He stands up quickly and Louis jumps back. He wasn't expecting him to do that.

"What the hell is your problem?" 

"You tell me what's yours. Don't fucking make somebody do drugs," he spits out quickly. Did that make enough sense?

"What are you...Harry. You're talking about Harry," he says stepping closer, realizing what he's saying. Louis backs up and the other guys stand up. Louis wants to die. This was a mistake. He's going to get killed. You can't just confront a druggie.

"I want you to stop. I fucking work here and I won't be afraid to not let you in here anymore." 

"Really? So you know the story? And you just decided to confront me? Considering your size, I don't think you should be?" He asks stepping even closer. He then looks at the other guys. They are about to grab Louis so he panics.

He just throws his arm up, nailing him as hard as he can in the jaw. 

He's shocked. Completely shocked. Louis is shocked too. That hurt his hand too.

He widens his eyes, turning around and booking it. He sprints as fast as he can to his car. He knows they are all going to attack him. He doesn't even look back. He jumps into his car, thankfully, Harry already had it started. 

He looks at him scared. "Louis, what the hell?" 

He looks and sees the guys coming out of the bar and he drives his car as fast away as he can. 

"Louis what the fuck did you do?" Harry snaps looking at him. 

Louis doesn't answer. He just drives. He slows down once they are a good distance away. Then he bursts out into laughter. 

Harry doesn't laugh. He just stares at him, jaw dropped. 

"I don't know, honestly." 

"Louis. What did you do?" Harry asks more strict. 

Louis sighs. He doesn't say anything. They pull into his house. He gets out, Harry following. 

"Louis if you don't fucking answer--"

"Can you calm down?" He snaps turning around, "Can we just fucking get inside?" 

Harry rolls his eyes, looking down at his hand. He turns around to walk inside. 

"Louis, did you hit him?" 

They walk in the house and Louis closes the door once Harry is in. He just shrugs. 

"Yeah." 

He widens his eyes. "Why did you...Louis, you can't fucking do that!" He shouts, running his hand through his hair. 

"Calm down. No one should force someone into doing drugs and get away with it. It's been going on long enough, and just because you told me today, doesn't mean I'm not allowed to do anything about it." 

"You fucking!" Harry tightens his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut. He slams his hand on the wall, making Louis jump. "You fucking messed up everything!" 

"What is going on, Harry?" He asks shaking his head. Something bad is going on.

Harry opens his eyes. He licks his lips. "Money. I get money from this. I give them the fucking drugs. I steal them from my sister. And I give it to them. They pay me, and make me do it with them." 

He frowns. "Why would you do it for money? You own the bar? Where do you get that money from?" 

"My uncle. He doesn't give any to me. He won't ever fucking look at me. He throws the money under the bar door every Monday morning, and only gives enough for you, Liam and Zayn. He won't give me any." 

Louis frowns. "Your uncle pays us?" 

"Who else would?" He snaps. 

His mum? He's starting to think he doesn't even has his mum either anymore.

"I thought...I don't know. I don't know anything about your family." 

"Yeah. You don't want to. It's fucked up," he sighs, "Can we stop? I don't know what I'm going to do now because you messed everything up, if I'm not allowed to fix it." 

"You came to me. You came to me, Harry," he says gently. 

"I know!" he shouts, "Only because you made me feel...guilty. Like, I felt guilty of myself because all I could think about is you judging me. Your voice in my head saying I'm better than this, all that shit. Look, I barely fucking know you. But damn it, you make me feel something, Louis. I hate it," he lets out pacing. 

Louis stares at him. He doesn't know what to say. 

"Um...do you want ice cream?" He just asks gently. 

Harry stares at him, breathing heavily and nodding before walking over to the couch.

Louis gets them vanilla ice cream, putting them in small bowls before walking over. He hands him his ice cream. He offers a small smile. 

"I'm sorry I interfered. I just got so mad. I've never hit anybody before."

Harry just reaches over, grabbing Louis' hand. He watches cautiously. Harry rubs his thumb on the rough skin on Louis' knuckles. Louis can't stop staring at his eyes. 

"You got some skin off. Nothing too bad. So not too bad of a hit, kid," he smiles. 

Louis just laughs. "I'm sorry, again. And I'm sorry this situation you're in is so fucked up."

He shrugs. "Not much to say. I don't feel like explaining it all, just yet. I can't just open up to you like a book or something. We are just getting to know each other. I don't want to tell you about my fucked up life because yours is so perfect, so why would you like to know about mine?"

"Don't say that," Louis frowns, "That's far from true."

Harry shakes his head. "It's true. Everything's fucked up. But I mean... thank you for trying to help me. I'm just so sick of it. I know it's bad for me. But I need money." 

"Why don't you actually start working at the bar? I can pay you." 

He glares at him. "No way in hell would I ever let you pay me."

"Please? I have extra money--" Harry huffs, rolling his eyes making Louis stop talking. 

"Look, I don't mean it like that," Louis continues frowning. 

"Yeah. Okay. No. It's fine," he says eating his ice cream. 

"I'm sorry. Please, though? I just want to help." 

"I'm done talking about this now, alright? Can we just watch Spongebob?" 

Louis can't help but smile a little. Harry loves Spongebob. 

"Fine."

He turns it on the telly, looking at Harry who looks completely innocent. He frowns. 

He hesitates, but he reaches over, rubbing Harry's thigh with his hand for a little before pulling away. Harry just tenses his body at the touch, moving a little bit. He doesn't look at Louis. 

He hopes Harry will let Louis help him.


	8. eight

They act like nothing happened. Like always. Louis doesn't mind that this happens. He actually likes it. He hates admitting to it, but Harry is fun company. He is like Louis in a lot of ways, which is surprising. He's not even all that tough, like he seems out to be in the bar. But Louis now knows why he's like that. He hates understanding it all. 

They woke up the next morning and it was kind of silent. That was until Harry asked if they could play FIFA. They do. And Harry is fucking loud. And Louis is loud. Louis likes to think he's louder. 

"Can you shut up?" Louis yells at Harry. He's too much. He's so annoying. 

"What? You don't like screaming?" Harry asks loud, scooting closer to yell in Louis ear. 

Louis puts his hand on his face, shoving him away. He feels wet and he quickly pulls off. "Don't ever lick me again. I can't even start to think, oh, fuck me!" Louis snaps realizing all of the things that had had to be in his mouth. He rushes over to the sink to wash his hands, hearing Harry laugh. 

"You're so rich. You even act like one of those rich, clean freaks," Harry says walking over, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Louis turns around as he dries his hands. "No I'm not. You're just more disgusting than most of the things I've touched. Especially your tongue." 

Harry looks down at the ground with a smirk before looking back up. "You're rich, annoying, and loud. No wonder I never spoke to you." 

Louis narrows his eyebrows. "I take loud as a compliment, so thank you." 

He walks over to walk past Harry but he grabs Louis' arm tightly, making him turn to look at him quickly. "I bet I can be louder than you."

Louis stares at him. He doesn't know if he's meaning that as a sexual joke or an actual like...challenge or something. Harry's weird. 

"I'm not playing no games with you, Styles," Louis looks him up and down. 

Harry lets go of him and he goes to walk back to the couch. But he jerks a little bit when Harry screams. Like he _screams_ at the top of his lungs. Louis turns around to look at him like he's absolutely crazy. 

Harry's face is red when he stops, he stares at Louis with a wide smile, shrugging a little. He continues to stare and Louis just rolls his eyes. He can't believe he's actually going to do this. 

He walks up to Harry, and he screams at the top of his lungs. Harry watches him amused. 

They go back and forth trying to out-beat each other. Louis' throat starts to hurt bad. He doesn't even realize how insane they must be until Niall comes into the house. They stop to look at him. 

Niall stares at them, looking beyond confused. "Okay?" He just says. 

Louis turns back to Harry who is looking at him with a wide smile. He sighs, walking over to Niall. 

"Hey. What's up?" 

"Pretty sure I could hear you guys from miles away. Just making sure Mr. Cokehead here wasn't murdering you," he says glaring at Harry. 

Louis frowns a little because when he turns to see the look on Harry's face, he isn't smiling anymore. He looks upset, slowly walking over to sit on the couch. 

Louis grabs Niall's arm, pulling him to the side. He smacks him on back of the head. 

"What the hell?" Niall asks going to touch his head. He glares at Louis now. 

"You don't need to be so rude," he shakes his head.

"Really?" Niall asks raising his eyebrows, "Says you? You fucking hated the lad like, twenty minutes ago?" 

"False information. He told me some things, Ni. So please, just relax?" He asks him calmly.

Niall shakes his head. "Don't tell me you're going to be blowing me off for him now. Because I will actually fucking kill you." 

Louis has to laugh. "I'd never. We could head out now, Harry could stay here. Okay? I want to live another day," he ruffles up Niall's hair, receiving a smile from him. 

He heads over to see Harry playing FIFA by himself. "Hey, I'm heading out for a little. You okay here at hotel Louisvania?" 

He turns to give Louis a look like he's stupid. "Louisvania?" He asks. 

"It's supposed to be a joke? Something you, I don't know, laugh at?" 

Harry shakes his head. "You could have said something like, Louisxury."

"Louisxry?"

"Yeah. Like luxury? Jesus Christ, help me," Harry rolls his eyes making Louis chuckle.

"See you. Don't break anything, and be sure to take care of Snuggles."

"Nothing I want more," he hears Harry mumble before he meets Niall by the door. 

They walk out together and Niall sighs. 

"I want weed." 

Louis pushes his side into Niall's. "Stop. We just had it not too long ago. You know I don't like doing it that much."

"I know. But I'm sad," he pouts out his bottom lip. 

"Why?" Louis gives him a look. He is so annoying sometimes. Such a baby. 

"You're going to leave me." 

Louis then frowns. "What are you talking about?" 

"I can already see it. You're getting close with Harry. You guys will fall in love, yada-yada-yada. Then bye bye Nialler, like I never existed because you're going to be so infatuated with your little fairy tale," he says with too many hand gestures. 

He sighs. "Niall, we're not going to fall in love, are you kidding me? Stop acting like you know everything, and plus, no matter what happens in my romance life, I would never leave you. You're my other half, actually scratch that, basically more than my other half. Like 95% of me," he wraps his arm around his shoulder. 

Niall chuckles. "It just scares me, you know? One day we're both going to find people and be in their lives more than each other's now. And I don't want that. I love being with you. I have been my entire life, so I don't like thinking that way." 

Louis takes a deep breath. Niall is sensitive, so he decides to play it off cool. "Are you kidding? Us finding love? We're going to be knitting sweaters with hearts on them complaining about how we never found love when we are in our seventies," he smiles hoping Niall will laugh. He does. 

"Stop it. You know that's not true." 

"You can say all you want, but I believe that's true."

They walk to the town in silence. 

He starts thinking about what Niall said about him and Harry. That is very untrue, him and Harry are just having some fun now. They're just friends, oddly, maybe not even friends. They're just like...roommates for now? 

That doesn't mean that they are bound to fall in love and grow old together. 

"How's things with your girl?" Louis decides to break the silence to talk to him. 

"I don't know. I think alright. I'm just scared again."

"You're always scared. Don't be scared anymore. Just go for it, live your life, take a risk-"

"Stop. You're the worst motivational speaker in this world. Don't ever try it again," Niall chuckles as they walk into the food place.

"Shut up," he laughs along with him. 

...

He opens his door to his house after his well spent evening with Niall. He's glad to have him in his life. 

"Harry?" He asks. The house is completely dark. That's strange.

"Ey!" 

He hears a faint little yell from the kitchen. He walks over with his eyebrows furrowed, seeing Harry sitting on the ground, back leaned up against the refrigerator with beer cans surrounding him. Snuggles is sleeping on his lap, one beer in his hand as he waves to Louis.

Louis widens his eyes staring at him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just having a nice old drink! What are you doing?" He asks with a little smile.

He's drunk. And Louis just stares at him because who the hell does he think he is.

"No. Stand up," Louis walks over to him, grabbing the beer from his hand, placing it on the table.

"Shut up!" He half yells half whispers, before chuckling, "Snuggles is sleeping."

"For all I know you let him drink," Louis reaches down to wake him up, he wakes up right away, and Louis lets him run off, "Get up."

Harry stares at him confused.

Louis is mad. Louis is mad because he took advantage of his fucking beer, not just because of that, but because he claims he only has a problem because of those guys. He made a fucking mess on his kitchen. Louis is beyond pissed.

He bends down, grabbing Harry by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up. "I said get up!"

"Woah, calm down," Harry snaps pushing his grip off him. He isn't his happy drunk anymore.

"No. I'm not going to let you think you can take advantage of what I'm giving you. I'm giving you a place to stay, and you're not going to be acting like this under my own fucking roof!" He snaps.

"Stop being such a fucking prick, it's not like you can't afford a few new beers!" He gets right back into his face.

Louis shoves him. He hates to admit this, but he's enjoying this. He's enjoying yelling at Harry. Of course he's mad, but not this mad. "Stop using me being rich against me for everything! I'm not going to let you think it's okay for you to do this!" 

"No! You think it's okay to act like you're better than everyone!" Harry shoves him back.

Louis is a sneak. He likes being like this. So he decides to fall back purposely, like Harry shoved him down. He makes a noise (once again, on purpose) and he squeezes his eyes shut like he's in pain.

"Oh my God, Louis," he bends down quickly, "Are you alright?" 

Louis pushes himself up, glaring at Harry. He lifts up his arm, painfully. "No. I think you broke my hand." 

Harry frowns, looking at his face then the hand. "I'm so, so sorry," he shakes his head. 

"See?" Louis reaches out his hand, smacking Harry's cheek lightly, but also a bit harder. 

He stands up laughing as Harry looks like he just saw a ghost or something. 

"Get back here," Harry then says and Louis starts to run. 

Snuggles is getting anxious like he's ready to play but Harry is quick and Louis hurries into his room. He turns to slam the door shut, which Harry clearly wasn't expecting, so he ends up slamming the door right on Harry's head. 

Louis covers his mouth with his hand as Harry falls to the ground. He doesn't know either to laugh or scream. 

Okay, no. Harry looks like he is about to die. Louis gasps a little. Did he just kill him?

"Are you alive?" He asks bending down to check his pulse. Harry turns his head a little, hair falling on his face. He looks really hurt. And he is, because Louis really slammed that door. He didn't know he was that close.

"Come on," Louis says feeling bad. Harry is groaning as Louis tries to lift him up. He attempts to easily bring Harry to his bed, which is hard, but he does. Harry's body is heavy and not working as his eyes drop closed. 

He pushes him on the bed, trying to make him look a little comfier. 

He pushes the hair that is covering his face out of the way before smiling a little. He then just walks out of his bedroom, going to clean up the mess Harry made. 


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short

Louis wakes up on his couch remembering what Harry did last night. He rolls his eyes before standing up to let Snuggles out, who was sleeping next to him.

He opens up his bedroom door to see Harry still completely passed out. He sighs, closing the door and heading into his kitchen. He gets some tea before pulling out his phone to call Niall.

_"What's up?"_

"Bastard drank all of my beer. I came home to him drunk on the kitchen floor with Snuggles."

" _He let Snuggles drink? Oh no, that bastard!_ " Niall jokingly gasps.

Louis rolls his eyes even though Niall can't see him. "It was completely-"

He drops his phone as he's shoved towards the refrigerator. He turns around confused on what is happening.

"You fucking knocked me out last night, didn't you?" Harry snaps and Louis' eyes go to the top of Harry's head. Right in the line of his hair is a huge red spot. He starts chuckling a little bit, unmeaning.

Harry shoves him again and then Louis starts getting annoyed. "Stop it, you're the one who was drunk last night. I didn't do shit, you were about to attack me so I ran, closing my door. You just happened to be right there."

Harry furrows his eyebrows. "What?"

Louis raises his eyebrows at him like he's the dumbest person alive. He kind of is. "You're a complete idiot, you know." 

Harry rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. "Get me some advil." 

"Get your own," Louis snaps going to drink from his tea. 

"Please. I have a pounding headache from my hangover, or it might be from this fucking bump on my head you gave me," he reaches up to touch it. He sighs loudly before placing his hand back down. 

Louis stares. "No." 

"What do you mean, no?" Harry asks stepping closer to him. 

That's when he sees that Harry is somewhat amused, just as Louis is. 

"I don't know what kind of world you live in, not knowing what the word _no_ means," he rolls his eyes. He goes to walk past Harry but he grabs his arm, a bit tighter than he should be. 

"Come on," he says. Okay. Maybe he's not messing. He's serious. 

Louis yanks his arm away. "Or what? You'll knock me out?" 

Harry opens his mouth but closes it. He looks down at Louis' hand before he pulls his own hand up, smacking down the tea. Glass shatters at their feet and Louis gasps. 

He's such a fucking dick. 

Louis reaches up towards his hair, grabbing it hard with his hands. He starts dragging Harry. 

"What the hell, stop!" Harry shouts pushing at Louis who doesn't let go. 

But he does let go and lets out a yelp when fingers are stuck up his arse. He turns around, grabbing at the area. He turns to Harry who is currently laughing. 

"Come here," he just snaps instead, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards a closest. He opens it, pointing at a broom. 

"Clean it up," Louis continues looking back at Harry who is rubbing the top of his head.

"No," he says crossing his arms. 

Louis sighs. "While you clean up the unnecessary mess you made, I'll get you your advil, yeah?" He asks gently. 

Harry just nods, going to grab the broom. Louis heads into his bathroom to grab two advils for Harry. When he gets back in Harry is almost done trying to clean up the broken glass. He moves to the spilled tea. 

"What was the point in that?" Louis asks holding his hand out with the advils. Harry turns, grabbing them and swallowing without anything to drink. 

"You're a pr-"

"Prick, I know. So are you," he scratches the back of his neck. 

Harry chuckles. "We're alike." 

Louis scoffs. "Please. I'm nothing like you." 

Harry finishes up, standing to his feet. "You're right. You're short."

Louis shakes his head. "Don't you have places to be?"

Harry bites his bottom lip, shrugging. "You're the funnest person to hang around, so no, guess not." 

Louis can't help but realize what Harry just said. He decides to ignore it, though. "Funnest isn't a word. Did you not go to school?"

"No, Louis, I lived in the woods with a pack of wolves," he rolls his eyes and that makes Louis chuckle. 

"Were you the alpha?" He jokes and Harry narrows his eyes at him. 

"I always am," he says way too confidently. 

"Not around me, you aren't," Louis goes to walk past him. He sits on the couch and Harry follows. 

"But I am," he smiles cheekily. 

Louis stares at him a while before speaking again. 

_Harry's pretty._

"You're a terrible person. I can't even look at you," he mutters. 

Harry doesn't frown. He just starts smiling more. "You're looking at me right now," he says and Louis snaps his eyes away, bit embarrassed. He gets even more embarrassed when Harry continues, "And you have been all week."

"You talk shit," Louis just crosses his arms, staring at the blank telly. 

Harry doesn't say anything and that's when Louis turns back to look at him. He's playing with his fingers. 

He wonders more about Harry every time he spends with him. He's just wondering what the hell is going on with his life at the moment. No reason why. 

"Why don't you have an actual place to stay, Harry?" He asks gently. 

Harry looks up. He shrugs. "Never had a mum." 

Louis furrows his eyebrows. "What?" 

"She died when I was just about five. I was young and didn't understand completely. I mean... I did. I just didn't want to face it. I'd ask dad everyday, is mummy coming home yet? He'd just shake his head and said she found elsewhere to live and she's never coming back," he shrugs, biting the inside of his cheek. 

Louis frowns. His mum and dad died? He starts feeling bad for him.

"What'd she die of, if you don't mind me-"

"Don't know," he sighs, "Dad never would tell me." 

That's odd. He then wonders about his dad. "And your dad?" He asks gently. He doesn't want to seem too pushy. But Harry seems like kind of an open guy. And Louis is a good listener. 

He laughs. He looks up at Louis, and he can see the gloss in his eyes. 

"He killed himself," he just shrugs, finishing laughing. 

Louis' heart stops for a second. He _killed himself_? What the hell. He would have never guessed that, in a million years. 

"What?" He asks shocked. Harry just scoots closer to Louis while shrugging. 

"Got home and he overdosed. I wasn't surprised. He hated living, especially with me. But somehow, everything is my fault in life. My uncle, his brother, hates me to death. He is the one kind of running the bar now, and he won't pay me shit," he huffs, "Took the house away from me, kicking me out. Wouldn't let me stay at the bar. I'm lucky I still had the shitty car my dad got me on my seventeenth birthday." 

He's absolutely shocked at what he is hearing. Harry doesn't even seems like he cares. But Louis knows that's not true, he's just acting like this in person. 

"Harry, I had no idea," he shakes his head slowly. Harry just nods. 

"Why would you? It really doesn't matter, I'm over it," he sighs, running his hand through his hair, "My head is still fucking pounding, you sure you didn't hit me in the head with a bat or something?"

Louis chuckles a little, but he can't stop thinking about what Harry has been through. 

"You'll never know," he gives him a joking smile. 

Harry stares at him. "You ever kiss a boy before?" 

His heart skips a beat. He's never really kissed a boy. Only did the dirty, which quite frankly, it should be the other way around. 

"Only fucked, never kissed," he blushes a little, but turning to Harry confused, "Why?" 

Harry smiles and he leans in, kissing Louis on the lips gently. Louis is shocked and really has no idea what is happening, but he kisses him back.

Harry starts laughing into the kiss, pulling away to look at Louis, smiling. "You talk too much. I can now use this as an advantage to shut you up."

Louis rolls his eyes. "I should never let your lips touch mine. Disgusting." 

Harry scoffs, crawling closer to Louis. "Hm?" He hums, bringing his face closer to Louis'.

Louis puts his hand on his eyes, and Harry moves it back and forth, making Louis chuckle. "I can't see," Harry says making Louis laugh more. It's not even funny.

"Cute," he finds himself mumbling.

Louis moves his hand and Harry's eyes are closed. He doesn't open them as he leans in to kiss Louis. He quickly turns his head, Harry catching his cheek. 

Harry then licks it and Louis groans, shoving him, and he falls off the couch with a loud thump.

He wipes away the saliva, and Harry sits up straight on the ground. 

"I'm trying to be nice," he mumbles, pushing himself up. 

"Why are you kissing me?" Louis asks, maybe a little harsher than he attended. 

Harry just shrugs. "You might be a bit of a prick, and extremely annoying and rich," Louis has to roll his eyes, "But you're also pretty and have nice lips. Can't watch them move as you talk forever. It's tempting," he fake growls and Louis shakes his head. 

"Fair enough," he chuckles and Harry jumps back onto the couch, trying to kiss him again. He keeps pushing away, but Harry eventually wins. Louis lets him.


End file.
